Alisa Gets Injured
by jamesb497
Summary: During the Exploration of the 6th floor. Alisa gets injured while protecting Rean. Day 7 of 25 of Rean and Alisa Christmas Challenge.


Summary

During the Exploration of the 6th floor. Alisa gets injured while protecting Rean.

I don't own the legend of heroes.

Please forgive Spelling and punctuation.

R&R and Enjoy

* * *

9/19

"So Who's Ready to head back into the unknown?" Rean asked some of his fellow members of Class VII. The group was Elliot, Fie, Emma, Jusis and Alisa.

"We'll be exploring the sixth floor this time right?" Elliot asked.

"Yep." Fie said.

"We should be prepared for anything especially after how tough last floor was." Emma said.

"Agreed the last big monster we fought her was no joke." Alisa said.

"You can say that again. Thankfully we had Crow and Millium with us."

"I remember you telling me that the last big monster you fought specialized in ice attacks." Jusis said.

"That's right." Rean said.

"Wonder what this one is going to be." Fie said.

"Well only one way to find out." Rean said he said as he opened the door to the elevator.

The Floor had a few monsters and a few puzzles like the last floor, but nothing they couldn't handle.

The group were now battling a group of enemies, but They were no problem for the group. Who had dispatch them quickly.

"Turn to flames." Alisa said as she shot a fire arrow at the monster. "Rean now!"

"Autumn Leaf Cutter." Rean use the fourth form of the Eight Leaves One School killing the monster.

"Is that the last one?" Elliot asked.

"No there's one more." Fie said.

"Fie right everyone stay alert!" Rean said.

Everyone looked around trying to find the last monster. Then Alisa noticed it on the ceiling it was preparing to attack Rean.

"Rean look out!" the monster made its move and went down to attack Rean, but Alisa pushed him out of the way and took the hit for him.

Fie immediately fired upon the monster, but the monster was quick on It's and dogged a few, but got hit in the side by one of the bullets.

"Flames gather around my blade." Rean said as he gathered flames around his blade, but they weren't his normal flames they were a mixture of his normal flames and his purple flames in his power form. Rean attacked the monster with his blade killing it. Rean then took a deep breath trying to get any traces of his power under control when he did he sheathed his blade. And then went to check on Alisa.

Emma was currently trending to her wound. The monster had hit her in the shoulder. The attack got through her clothes and left a left a wound on her shoulder. Some blood was going down her arm.

"How bad is it?" Rean asked.

"It's bad. Not life threatening, but she needs to get it checked as soon as possible." Emma said.

"How are you holding up Alisa?" He asked.

"I-It hurts, but I'll be okay." she said.

"Emma do you have some of that medicine that your grandmother gave you left?"

It took a moment for it to click in her head.

"Oh no I used the last of it a while ago." she said.

"Rean the exit shouldn't be much farther. If we get there we can take the teleporter back to the entrance and take her to Instructor Beatrix." Jusis said.

"Good idea Jusis. Alright Fie can you take point?"

"Okay."

"Jusis can you cover us from the back?"

"On it."

"Okay I'll carry her." He said as no knelt down to pick her up.

"Rean don't worry about that Emma can help me walk-."

"No buts Alisa. Your arm is injured so you shouldn't be moving it much."

"Rean's right Alisa." Elliot said.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Alisa sighed and accepted. "Alright Fine you win. Just be gentle okay?

"Promise." He said as he picked her up bridal style.

"Let's get out of here." Rean said as Fie lead them through the rest of the floor to the teleporter.

'Rean's carrying me in his arms. I like this feeling. I bet Emma and Fie are going to have a field day with this later. But for now I'll just enjoy this.'

"You hanging in there Alisa?" Rean asked, but got no response. "Alisa?"

"Huh? Oh yeah Rean I'm doing okay." She said trying to fight the blush off of her face.

"Alright, but if your arm starts hurting let me know okay?"

"Alright I promise."

Then they made it the end of the floor.

"Alight were here." Fie said.

"Alright let's get out of here for a few minutes." Rean said as he walked onto the teleporter. They other's joined him and the warped back the entrance.

"Still with us Alisa?"

"Yes Rean."

"Alright, we're almost out of here." He said as he walked into the elevator.

"I'll get the controls." Emma said as she walked to the control panel.

The ride up was silent. And when the got to the top Rean was off the elevator first and walked outside the rest following him.

When they were outside they saw that the sun was beginning to set.

"Alright I'll take Alisa to see Instructor Beatrix. Emma can you contact Crow and Laura and explain what happened. And ask them to come and help us?

"Sure no problem."

"I'll right I'll be back in a few minutes." he said as he began to walk to the nurses office.

"So how much you want to bet that Alisa's enjoying this?" Fie said so that only Emma can hear.

"Hehe. Oh I bet she is." She whispered back.

"Hey Alisa?"

"Yeah Rean?"

"Thank you for protecting me. And I'm sorry you got hurt because of it. If I had just paid a little more attention then-"

"Rean stop you don't need to apologize okay. Look what I did was my choice. So please don't feel sorry okay. You protect us all the time. You've taken hits meant for me. So this time I wanted to do the same for you. So don't beat yourself up over this okay?"

"Alright and thank you again."

Alisa then turned her head is that he wouldn't see the blush on her face.

The rest of the walk there was silent. Then Rean walked into the nurse's office.

"Instructor Beatrix."

The instructor looked up from her work to look at them.

"Oh my. Rean set her down here." she said as she got up.

"Yes, instructor."

Read walked to the bed and placed Alisa on it.

"Thank you Rean."

"Don't worry about it."

"Alright Rean I'll take it from here. You can go."

"Thank you Instructor. I'll come back to check on you later Alisa okay?"

"Y-Yeah okay."

Rean then began to walk back to the old school house.

"Oh there he is." Emma said as she saw Rean in the distance.

"Hey guys. Laura, Crow thank you for coming."

"How could we not after what happened to Alisa." Laura said.

"Yeah and it wasn't even the boss of the floor." Crow said.

"That's right. So everyone ready to head back in? We should just have the boss left."

Everyone gave a nod of agreement and then headed inside.

Rean and Crow were leading the group and talking.

"So how's your girlfriend doing."

"She doing fin- Wait Crow she not my girlfriend."

"Sure. I bet you liked having her in your arms."

"Ho-How did-"

"I saw you two on my way here."

"I-I" Rean's face felt like a tomato."

"You not denying it." He sang. "Come on tell me the truth."

"Oh look there's the teleporter." He said avoiding the topic and quickened his pace

"Your still not denying it!" He called out to him.

The others just looked at the two confused but decided not to question it. They got on the teleported and warped back to where the were before.

"Alright the boss should be inside. Everyone Ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright let's do this."

The team headed in and prepared for battle.

After the battle everyone sheathed their weapon's and looked around.

"That was a tough one." Elliot said.

"Yeah no kidding." Rean said.

"Geeze and I thought the last one was strong." Crow said.

"Agreed." Jusis said.

"Quick thinking with that combo attack Laura, Fie you two have really grown as a team since July." Emma said

"Yep." Fie said.

Laura said nothing.

"Laura are you alright?" Emma asked.

"Rean are you feeling well?" she asked.

"Huh? Yeah I'm feeling fine. Why?"

"Forgive me, but during that battle I noticed that your sword skills weren't up to their normal standard."

"Now that you mention it I noticed it to." Fie said.

"So Rean if something is bugging you please tell us."

"Sigh leave it to you Laura to notice something like that. I'm just a bit frustrated right now."

"Is it because some of your power was released earlier?" Fie asked.

This shocked everyone who quickly turned to Rean for an answer.

"Ah so you noticed that. No it's not that I promise. It's just... seeing the girl you like get hurt protecting you can make a guy frustrated."

Everyone just stared at Rean wide eyed.

"What?"

"Umm Rean think about what you just said." Emma told him.

"What all I said was that... oh" Rean then smacked his forehead. "...There's no way I can make you guys forget about this can I?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Sigh yeah that's what I thought."

"So you like Alisa huh?" Crow said giving him a smirk.

"Crow don't just don't"

"Oh Rean there's nothing to be ashamed about." Emma said.

"Indeed Rean there's no shame in admitting that you like someone." Laura said.

"They're right Rean you shouldn't be afraid about how you feel." Elliot said.

"You two would look cute together." Fie said

"Can we just drop this please?" Rean asked.

"No way man." Crow said.

"Rean why haven't you told her yet?" Laura asked.

"It's just that I'm not sure if she feels the same or not."

'Really?' Everyone thought because it was so painfully obvious.

"Rean you need to tell her." Emma said.

"Agreed Rean you owe this not only to her, not to yourself." Jusis said.

"Alright. Alright you guys win I'll tell her tonight after dinner."

"No Rean right after we get out of here you are going to find her and tell her." Laura said.

"What I can't do it then."

"And why is that?" Jusis asked.

"Well I'm supposed to meet up with Towa later. She said that she has an idea of what we could do for the festival and what about our report to the principal."

"Oh right Towa did mention that you were meeting up with her later." Crow said.

"Do not worry about that Rean. Jusis, Fie, and myself will handle the report to the principal." Laura said.

"Yeah and Crow, Elliot, and I will go and talk to Towa." Emma said.

"You guys… Alright I'll leave those things to you guys. Now let's get out of here."

Everyone agreed and began their trek out of the old school house.

"Alright we shall be off." Laura said.

"Okay guys and thanks again."

"No problem Rean." Elliot said.

"Be sure to tell me all of the details later." Crow said.

"Yeah not happening."

"Well see you later Rean." Emma said.

"Bye guys." he said as everyone walked off.

"Sigh." 'All right time to find Alisa.'

Rean decided to first look at the Nurses office to see if she was still there.

"Instructor Beatrix?"

"Oh hello Rean did you need something else?" She asked.

"Oh is Alisa still here?"

"Oh no. After I patched her up her maid showed up to take her back to your dorm."

"Okay thank you."

"Have a good evening Rean."

"You to Instructor."

Rean then headed back to the dorm.

When he got back he caught Sharon walking out the door.

"Hey Sharon."

"Oh evening Master Rean did you have a good day?"

"It was alright. Hey is Alisa at the dorm I need to speak with her."

"Yes Lady Alisa is resting in her room."

"Okay thank you Sharon."

"Your welcome. Have fun." she said as she walked past a blushing Rean.

Rean sighed and walked into the dorm and climbed the steps to the 3rd floor. He stared at Alisa's door and thought. 'Come on Rean you can do this.' He took a deep breath before he knocked on the door."

"Who is it?" Alisa asked.

"It's Rean. Can I come in?

"Rean? Yeah come in."

Rean opened the door. He saw that Alisa was sitting up in her bed. Rean could barely see the bandage that was wrapped around her shoulder.. She closed a book she had been reading."

"Hey how are you holding up?"

"It still hurts a bit, But Instructor Beatrix said I should be good for our practical exam on Wednesday."

"Oh that's good."

"Rean are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine why?"

"It's just I saw it you know."

"Saw it saw what?" he asked not knowing what she was talking about.

"Your power. I saw a bit of it seep out during that attack."

"Ah so you saw that to."

She nodded in response.

"Alisa I promise you I'm fine, it's just…"

"Just what Rean?"

"Seeing you get hurt it just made me so mad that I-I."

"That you lost control?

"..Yes." he admitted.

"Rean you shouldn't get so angry just because I got hurt."

"I know, but with you I just can't help it."

"Rean we've been in plenty of battles and have all been injured before so what makes me so special than the other's?"

Rean then took a deep breath and grabbed her hand.

"R-Rean?"

"The reason is because I like you Alisa."

"Wh-What?"

"I said,'' I like you Alisa."

"D-Do you mean as in...?"

"Yes, as in that way."

"O-Oh." Alisa felt her face go red and her heart flutter.

"What about you? Do you feel the same?"

"Rean I like you too."

"You do?"

"Yes Rean I've had a crush on you ever since Nord." she admitted.

"That long?"

She nodded.

"Oh."

The two sat there in silence then Rean cupped her cheek.

"Alisa can I kiss you?"

She nodded and closed her eyes. Rean then slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss lasted until they were out of breath then they broke apart breathless.

"That was…"

"Amazing?" he asked.

"Yeah Amazing."

They talked together until it was time for dinner. Where Rean and her walked down to see everyone looking at them with questioning eyes. But both of them were already expecting this and showed their hands that were intertwined.

The rest of dinner was filled with congratulations and some its about times.

When dinner was over Rean escorted Alisa back to her room.

"Rean thank you."

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Alisa then gave him a kiss on the cheek and said. "Count on it." as she entered the room.

Rean then went to his room got changed and went to sleep.

Alisa as she was getting changed looked at the bandage on her shoulder. 'Worth it.' She thought as she finished getting changed and crawled in bed and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
